


thinking

by claruh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, im writing another fic of yet another obscure dr ship so anticipate that, kuzusouda, mlm, yet another fic for the three ppl that like this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzusoda - Relationship, Kuzusouda - Relationship
Kudos: 79





	thinking

The lapping waves outside of the cottages, that was what woke him. He then realized he wasn't alone. Kazuichi. 

Oh yea, him. Fuyuhiko ran his hair through the others neon pink hair sleepily. 

"Hng?" Souda opened his eyes, and blushed. "What're you doing?" his words were slurred since he was just randomly woken up at 2 AM 

"Go back to sleep." Fuyuhiko kissed him, which shut him up pretty fast. So now Fuyuhiko was awake in the arms of a boy he had only met- how long ago? It felt like ages since they'd met, but it really hadn't been that long. Huh. 

He shifted to face the ceiling of the cottage. Souda grumbled in his sleep, and snuggled closer. Fuyuhiko chuckled quietly, and began to think. 

He had learned to not do that, but now was an exception. Thinking about Souda made him happy, unlike the other things his mind wanders to on occasion. 

He thought back to their confessions. 

-

Kazuichi had invited him to the diner for- who knows what reason. He waited at the steps, assuming Kazuichi would be late. He always was, after all. 

"Hey!" Fuyuhiko looked up at the neon haired boy. He was grinning widely with those ever so pointy teeth of his. 

"You're late." 

"Well-" He rubbed his neck awkwardly, kicking his feet against the ground. 

"Hmph. Got sidetracked with Sonia?" he should be used to it by now, but it didn't mean he couldn't be bitter about it. Why exactly was he bitter about it? He had no clue. 

"No! I just- I was trying to figure out something." he smiled awkwardly before reaching out his hand to pull Fuyuhiko off the steps. 

"So why exactly are we here?" He felt his face flush when their hands stayed together a bit too long. 

"I- uh thought we could get lunch! You know like bros."

"Why didn't you invite Hajime and Nagito if we're being bros?"

"Maybe I just want to hang out with you? Come on." he smiled and opened the door for Fuyuhiko.

"What a gentleman." He grinned before sitting down at the counter. "Do they even have food here?"

"Oh- I didn't think-" he groaned and hit his head on the counter. "My plan is just falling apa- shit. Ignore that," he got up quickly, almost knocking down his chair. "I'll see you, okay? Yeah," and out the door he went. 

Fuyuhiko ran out after him, not seeing him anywhere. That was surprising since Souda clearly was not the athletic type. He sighed heavily before walking to the beach house. He grimaced before turning back and heading up the road.

~

Fuyuhiko sat on his bed, contemplating what that whole situation was. He felt like he should be mad, but something felt off. That's when he heard knocking. 

He opened the door and there was Kazuichi. 

"What do you want?" 

"Look- okay I know earlier I acted a little.."

"Weird? Yeah." 

Kazuichi stepped inside the cottage and took a deep breath, "I wanted to tell you something earlier, and I had this whole plan where we would eat and then go to the beach. Anyways, I- fuck," he looked up from his hands and saw Fuyuhiko's face. "I think I like you? Ugh- but don't worry! We can still be bros and chill. I-"

"Kazuichi slow down okay?" Fuyuhiko pulled Souda's wringing hands apart. 

"I can't when you're looking at me like that!" He kept looking anywhere but Fuyuhiko's face. Fuyuhiko wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

"Give me a little time? Is that okay?" He smiled upwards as he pulled away.

"Yes! Of course okay I- uh I'll be going now."

"Souda, you can stay here if you want." 

"You called me- yea I'll stay."

And so he did. 

-

Fuyuhiko was so glad he stayed then. He'd probably be awake thinking about something completely different. Souda was something. They were basically opposites personality wise, but somehow it worked.

"You still awake." Souda mumbled, putting one of his hands on Fuyuhiko's face. "Your face is soft." He hummed and opened his eyes enough to see the blonde boy and kissed his face as best as he could without vision. "G'night." and he was out again. 

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He slowly slipped back into sleep, not thinking about anything.


End file.
